


head over heels

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: It's not every day a handsome man falls through Sherlock's ceiling and asks him out to dinner.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968538
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmalleyMeetsTibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/gifts).



> y’all can blame @heyblinken for this. there are construction workers on her roof, making lots of noise and giving her the fear someone might fall through because of the sounds. like the high-functioning sociopath that I am, her concern inspired this “imagine your OTP” AU idea of construction workers working on 221B, and one of them (John Watson, of course) stepping into a soft spot and falling into Sherlock’s kitchen
> 
> \----
> 
> Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own. Changed to a 221B ficlet.

A crash ripped Sherlock’s attention away from trying to drown out the sound of hammers with Vivaldi. Whirling, he watched a man roll off the kitchen table. 

“Um,” he said.

The man lifted his head. “Whoops. Sorry.” 

Sherlock took in the beakers and vials now scattered throughout the kitchen. “You fell on my experiment.”

“Oh.” The man sat up. “My bad.” Rubbing his forehead, he looked at the debris. “Was it important?”

Sherlock set his violin aside. “They’re all important.”

The man’s eyes flickered over Sherlock’s body. “I’ll make it up to you?” 

Sherlock’s eyebrows rose. “And how do you plan to do that?”

The man surprised him by grinning. “I think I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Sherlock frowned.

The man struggled to his feet, dusting plaster off his chest. “I don’t know. Is it working? Because if it’s working, then yes. Yes, I am.”

Sherlock’s lips twitched. “It’s not.” 

To his credit, the man looked briefly crushed before the grin reappeared. “Shall I go up and fall through again?” he asked, pointing at the hole in the roof. “‘Cos I will do it, don’t think I won’t.” 

“You might break something,” Sherlock said. 

“Worth it,” came the reply. 

Sherlock smirked. “Guess I should say yes, then.”

Winking, the man said, “That might be best.” 


End file.
